


Emojis

by Hoshiou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I gonna use the U, Like always: Unbeta, Many times I tried to insert image from folder, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, So it's Ouma not Oma, Why Did I Write This?, but failed wth, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiou/pseuds/Hoshiou
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede: Are you trying to tell me that you use Ouma's faces as emojis, instead of the REAL ones?Amami Rantaro: Yep





	Emojis

   
  
 79th Class's Chat   
 

Akamatsu Kaede is online!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is there anybody already finished their project?

Amami Rantaro is online!

 **Amami Rantaro:** Me. Do you need help?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes

 **Amami Rantaro:** Sure. Let's meet up at the library tomorrow morning

Ouma Kokichi is online!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nani nani~? Amami-chan ask Akamatsu-chan out? Moreover, their date location is at the library~?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Library is a sacred place for self-dying, not for making out, y'know?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you Amami-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you ignored me?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So mean!!!

 **Amami Rantaro:** No problem Akamatsu

                                  

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Wh

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you send picture of Ouma-kun?

 **Amami Rantaro:** I didn't send a pic. I send an emoji

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?

 **Amami Rantaro:** I just realized Ouma has many kinds of face and it is similar to emojis

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Are you trying to tell me that you use Ouma's faces as emojis, instead of REAL emojis?

 **Amami Rantaro:**  Yep

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why?

 **Amami Rantaro:** Just because

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why?

**Amami Rantaro:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, you didn't want to say anything about this?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is he offline?

 **Amami Rantaro:** Nah. He is still online.

 **Amami Rantaro:** Lmao. I got him this time hahaha

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:** Whew. Found it. After scrolling over 10,000 images

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What. You think you got me, Amami-chan?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** N e v e r

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You are fifteen steps behind me

**Amami Rantaro:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Why you have so many images, Ouma-kun?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh ho~ You wanna know, Akamatsu-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh...yea?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Some of its are images about you guys and the others are for well, who knows~

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why you have pictures about us?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** For blackmails, of course~

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** WHAT?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, it's a lie~

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So the images about us is a lie too, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope! That's one is true

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Didn't believe me? I will show you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No wait

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi:**

Saihara Shuichi and 13 other people is online!

**Saihara Shuichi:**

**Yonaga Angie:**

**Shirogane Tsumugi:**

**Hoshi Ryoma:**

**Tojo Kirumi:**

**Shinguji Korekiyo:**

**Gokuhara Gonta:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**

**Yumeno Himiko:**

**Chabashira Tenko:**

**Kiibo:**

**Harukawa Maki:**

**Iruma Miu:**

**Momota Kaito:**

**Ouma Kokichi:** There many more but for now, only these

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wait a second....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Amami-chan said that my faces are same to emojis

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Now I looking back. I notice...

 **Amami Rantaro:** Oh no

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You guys faces are same too!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I decided to use your faces as emojis too!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Thanks for a brilliant idea Amami-chan!

 **Amami Rantaro:** No

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Too late~

                        

 **Amami Rantaro:** Damn it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi~

**Author's Note:**

> Akamatsu Kaede: This is your fault  
> Amami Rantaro: I know  
> Momota Kaito: You better persuade him to stop this before he using our faces to make meme  
> Ouma Kokichi: Wooooowww~ Another brilliant idea! Thanks Momota-chan~  
> Everyone except Gonta, Ouma & Momota: Dammit Momota!!!!  
> Gokuhara Gonta: What's meme, Momota-kun?


End file.
